


Memories

by Smileforkiki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileforkiki/pseuds/Smileforkiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Germany decided to clean up Italy's house, the Italian stumbles upon some old items.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I'm a new author here, and this is my first work! 
> 
> I'm always looking for ways to improve, so don't be shy to tell me if something could be worked on. (I'm also horrible at spelling, so PLEASE tell me if something is spelt absolutely wrong.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little story about one of my favorite pairings!
> 
> ~Kiki senpai

Years, ago he promised to come back. Years ago, he didn’t come back. Every waking moment he’s on Italy’s mind. Even after joining Axis. Even after meeting Germany. The thought of him left him haunted, and confused. Why didn’t he come back?

Through his smile and nonchalant attitude, this thought was always at the back of his mind. Today especially.

Germany had come over for training early this morning, but they never got out of the house because Germany’s neat side had decided that today would be spring cleaning day. He set right to work on cleaning the Italian's house. Germany decided to start in the kitchen where a stale pasta mess waited for him. He didn’t hesitate to get Italy working either.

Italy was currently cleaning out a closet. Books, clothes and boxes were stacked haphazardly up to the ceiling. Looking up at the mess he sighed as he took box after box out of the closet. After a while, Italy found himself rummaging through his belongings, rather than sorting them.

The boxes contained memories. A photo book, an old diary, old paintings. One of the oldest and dustiest boxes at the very bottom of the pile contained two things. An old green dress, and a black hat.

Italy ran his hands along the fabric and reminisced about his time with Roly Roman Empire. When he taught him to paint, when they danced together, when he left. The memories flooded his mind and it seemed they might reach his eyes.  Putting the hat down next to him, he inspected the dress closer.

“Oh! This is mine~!” Italy smiled as he recognised the dress.

“Ve~, I wonder …”

 

Just a few feet away Germany was fixing a picture frame that was hanging sideways on the wall.

“Why is everything so unorganized? He’d ought to clean this place up everyone in a while.” he said in his thick german accent with a sign.

The picture frame that he just adjusted was again displaced by a random crash. Concern flashed through Germany’s eyes as he remembered the Italian he had sent to clean out a closet. God knows what he was up to now.

Germany poked his head through the doorway that separated them. There he saw Italy up against the wall, desperately trying to squeeze a small dress over his head. After getting over the shock of the scene, Germany reached out to help the smaller nation.

“What on earth are you doing Italy?” Germany said, his voice laced with anger and concern as he helped stable the man.

Italy popped his head through the neck hole.

“Trying on an old out fit of mine!” He smiled, as if he hadn’t just fallen into, and then dented, his wall.

He quickly pushed his arms through the arm holes and then spun around. The hem of the skirt barely came down to his hips, and looked absolutely ridiculous over his uniform. Italy smoothed out the material and then smiled at Germany.

“Ve~, Do you like it?” Germany wasn’t able to respond because Italy had turned away in a split second to pick something up.

“I also found this!” He smiled as he picked up an old hat.

Italy got on his tip toes and placed the hat on the blonde’s head softly. The close proximity of Italy’s face had given Germany a shade of pink, but Italy was too wrapped up in everything to notice.

Italy stared at the hat, how it fit on Germany’s head. How it sat upon his golden locks like it belonged there.

Germany too scrutinized Italy. His face was rather serious, considering his light and fluffy attitude. He wondered why just a hat and a dress could do so much to a person.

Though his expression didn’t last long. Italy’s facial features melted back to normal as though a switch had been flipped in his mind.

“Ve~, Germany? Do you mind dancing with me?”

It was a strange request, and Germany was taken back by it. But, Germany knew how to dance, and he wouldn’t just say no, couldn’t, to Italy.

“Jah.”

And with that, Germany placed one hand on Italy’s waist and another encased Italy’s smaller hand. Italys arms fell in place with the bigger males, like a puzzle piece. While italy’s smile grew, Germany’s face burned brighter.

Germany led and took the first step. They waltzed around the hallway, surrounded by boxes, memories, history. They danced to the music in their heads, a slow, steady beat. Germany even started to smile.

The pair didn’t talk, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It was as if there was a spell casted on them, and just muttering a single word would take this strange moment away. Both nations let themselves melt into the wonderful embrace of each other as they moved about.

A wave of nostalgia washed over the nations. Germany had this feeling he couldn’t place. Emotions he’s never had, but could remember. He felt like he had seen this before, most of all, he felt like he was forgetting something. He couldn’t place it.

But Italy could.

He knew, for a split second, he knew. He had come back.

  
  
  



End file.
